meatsleepfandomcom-20200213-history
Sewnkin
thumb|The [[Twitter icon for Sewnkin|right]] Sewnkin (stylised as sewn kin and occasionally sewnkin) is a YouTube account created in March of 2014. They began uploading videos in a series titled "sewn kin." By 20 March, 2014, the account was discovered to have been deleted. 4chan reported that sewnkin uploaded "about 6 videos," but seven have so far been discovered. Background The account "sewnkin" joined YouTube before 17 March, 2014. The account became notorious on 4chan and by 20 March, 2014, the website discovered the YouTube account was deleted. 4chan reported that "sewnkin" uploaded "about 6 videos." However, there are seven confirmed videos to be from the "sewn kin" series. The name "sewnkin" is believed to be an anagram for "new skin," but "sewn kin" are also words on their own. AmetamaAh The YouTube account "AmetamaAh" is known in the Meatsleep community for reposting these videos from the "sewn kin" series onto their own YouTube account, retitling them "sewn kin 1" through "sewn kin 9." All but the first video are unlisted, but in the description of each video, there is a link to the next video in the sequence. However, only the first seven videos have been confirmed to be real videos from the "sewn kin" project. "sewn kin 8" was confirmed fake by Meatsleep on their official Twitter account. References To Meatsleep The YouTube account Meatsleep has been connected to the YouTube account "sewn kin." Meatsleep's Twitter account was registered as "sewnkin." Although Meat has never reposted a "sewnkin" video, the series is referenced on multiple occations in Meat's videos. The following is a list of videos that have referenced "sewn kin." *"fournine" - In the video, the letters for "sewnkin" are highlighted in an online article. Also, the letters for "sewnkin" are spelled out on the screen shortly before a jumpscare. *"render" - A spectrogram of the video shows the word "SEWNKIN" upside-down, as well as a hexadecimal code that translates to "i am still alive." *"l'attaque" - The film opens with a title card that reads "新しいスキン SEWN KIN INTERNATIONAL." *"AVupoPQwvpl" - The text "S EWN KIN" is typed on the screen in the video. *"amekuluk migiallunsâtuinnalittuk" - A spectrogram of the video shows text that says "NO MEATSLEEP ONLY SEWNKIN." *"TTTTTTTTTTTmog" - The same title card as the video "l'attaque." *"9grouse再発 - The description of the video was the title of the video as well as "sewnkin." *"210 · 37 · 53 · 7 · 11 · 23 = 495766656000" - The video shows a typing program with the words "NO MEATSLEEP ONLY SEWNKIN" and "NO SEWNKIN ONLY MEATSLEEP" being typed on the screen. Also, the description of the video was the hashtag "sewnkin." *"⛼" - The Facebook account "Meatsleep Sewnkin" is reported to Sewnkin as a possible impostor. *"No More." - Meat's final video explains that three people from two countries were behind the Sewnkin channel. Other possible references *"新しいスキン (circle)" - A sign that reads "NEW SKIN" is seen, which is believed to be the anagram for "sewnkin." *"飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧" - During the speech in the video, it is possible that the voice said "sewn kin." *"新しいスキン" - The title of the video is Japanese for "new skin." *"atarashii sukin" - The title of the video is phonetic Japanese for "new skin." Videos The following is a list of archived videos released by Sewnkin. The titles of the videos are believed to not be the original, and the number of videos is debatable. A "sewn kin 8" and "sewn kin 9" have also surfaced, but Meatsleep denied their authenticity. Category:Users